


[podfic] Side Effects

by BabelGhoti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cancer, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prescription Drug Use, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Before you decide to take an attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder treatment drug, such as Adderall, consider its common side effects including: Lack of appetite, Headache, Inability to fall asleep and stay asleep, Dry Mouth, Abdominal Pain and Discomfort, Weight Loss, Restlessness.





	[podfic] Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509052) by [DIYFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIYFerret/pseuds/DIYFerret). 

  
  


### Details

    * **Length:** 15:51 
    * **File type:** MP3 (14,7 MB)
    * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

    * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/1/items/diyferretsideeffectsreadbybabelghoti_202003/DIYFerret%20-%20Side%20Effects%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

    * **Text:** _Side Effects_
    * **Author:** DIYFerret 
    * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 
    * **Cover by:** [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine)
    * **Music:** The Antlers - [_Thirteen_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQ1G4VPEL5k)


End file.
